


A Star Shines On The Hour Of Our Meeting

by Bhelryss



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7018759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhelryss/pseuds/Bhelryss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HSWC 2014: Bonus Round 2, Non-English Words</p><p>Rose Lalonde<3 Kanaya Maryam</p><p>Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo: Quenya - A star shines on the hour of our meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Star Shines On The Hour Of Our Meeting

You met her at an observatory situated inside a state park. It had been one of those nights perfect for stargazing, and along with seven or so people with similar ideas the two of you had each felt the pull of the night sky. So with only a limited umber of smaller, portable telescopes pointed at stars or planets, and the large one inside the observatory not being used at all, it was only a matter of luck that you and Kanaya ended up on the same telescope.

“Sorry,” she says, as though her elbow touching yours was an offense horrible enough to merit an apology. In the dark you can’t tell the color of her eyes, though her eyeliner is so “on point” that you’re rather jealous. Her lips are the oddest color of green, and her hijab matches it so perfectly you wonder if she’d made it herself (that sort of color coordination doesn’t normally exist outside of designers for some reason). 

“Not a problem,” you end up saying, after a moment of consideration, “were you trying to look at Mars tonight?” And you gesture towards the telescope you’re standing in front of, the one pointed at Mars in case that wasn’t obvious enough. She seemed rather uninterested in the planet to be honest; there was something about the way she smiled at you that caused that sneaking suspicion. 

“No, I was looking for the one pointed at Saturn. You don’t know which one of those it is, do you?” Her accent is just strong enough you can pinpoint her Middle Eastern origins, and it’s rather charming. She has a delightful smile, small and delicate and more than a bit alluring. 

“That one there, the one with literally everyone else at it.” You say as you point a finger across the rooftop. “But, if you like, you can look at Mars while you wait for the crowd to dwindle.” She flashed you another one of those smiles, and when your heart races in response you know you’re a goner.

“This is a really good view,” she exclaims. “Oh, I don’t think I’ve gotten your name yet. I’m Kanaya Maryam.”

“Rose Lalonde,” you say as you take her outstretched hand, “and it’s a pleasure.” Another smile, and this time a blush rises to your cheeks. Luckily the dark helps disguise it, though with skin as fair as yours it’s still more than likely glaringly obvious. 

Kanaya giggles, “The pleasure is all mine!” As you begin an explanation of Mars’ varying geological features visual in the telescope’s glass, you feel a little giddy. The stars are literally shining on your meeting her. How poetic.


End file.
